In recent years, the development of integrated systems is advancing. An integrated system is a system that is configured from a computer, a storage device and a connecting device, and is a system that is provided to the installation destination in a state where the computer, the storage device and the connecting device are assembled in advance. An integrated system is provided after a vendor assembles the computer, the storage device and the connecting device in advance and conducts various operation tests. Consequently, an integrated system can be used at the installation destination without any trouble.
It could be said that an integrated system is a system in which its operation is guaranteed since the system is installed after various operation tests are conducted by the vendor as described above. As a result of installing an integrated system, it is possible to speed up the process from installation to operation, optimize the operational efficiency, and alleviate the burden of the administrator. Moreover, it is also easy to enhance the overall system by sequentially adding a plurality of integrated systems, and the configuration of the overall system can be set to be a configuration that is suitable for the user.
Meanwhile, with an integrated system, a plurality of devices such as a computer, a storage device and a connecting device are treated as a single unit. Thus, upon renewing the integrated system, there are many issues to be considered; for instance, what kind of device configuration should be adopted upon renewing the integrated system, how to respectively arrange the programs, data and virtual computers in the case of connecting a plurality of integrated systems side by side, and how to establish the connectivity of integrated systems of different types or generations. Thus, there is a problem in that the burden of the administrator increases during the foregoing renewal of the integrated system.
PTL 1 discloses a technology of, upon renewing an integrated system, referring to life information of each integrated system and selecting an integrated system to be removed, referring to intra-device configuration information of each integrated system, and intra-device configuration information and connectivity guarantee information of integrated systems scheduled to be installed and selecting an integrated system to be installed, and outputting information related to the selected integrated system to be removed and the selected integrated system to be installed. According to PTL 1, it is possible to automatically select the integrated system to be additionally installed, and thereby alleviate the burden of the administrator.